All's Fair in Love and War
by QueenDromeda
Summary: Percy Jackson hunted by a grief stricken Athena leaves his young daughter in the care of the hunt, before facing his death. For Artemis, who is already angry at how unjust Olympus appears to be run, this is the last straw. With the help of a few other gods who see things the same way, she launches war on her family, and defies the strings spun by the Fates. AU Eventual Pertemis
1. The Power of Grief

All's Fair in Love and War

o0o

Chapter One.

The Power of Jealousy, the Power of Grief

o0o

_Artemis_

o0o

He was odd for a male. This boy was definitely one of the rare enigma's that despite being a man, wasn't completely horrible. He didn't seem overly arrogant when the two first met, though he was rude, which in hindsight could be overlooked as his intended appeared to have fallen to her death. From what she has seen and investigated, he wasn't very domineering; a trait in the male species that brought her a good number of girls to join the hunt.

Under most circumstances, he wasn't dishonest. There was the occasional lie, like when he never confessed to landing on Ogygia. Of course that surprised none of the gods who were addicted to the television broadcast that was the young hero's life, which, if the immortal beings were being truthful, everyone on Olympus watched.

The next on her checklist of male character flaws was narcissism, and the thought of describing him as vain, nearly made the goddess snort, which would lead to eons of embarrassment for snorting during a wedding ceremony. This boy, or, she supposed he could be considered a man now, was most definitely not self-centered.

With loyalty as a fatal flaw he was surely not unreliable, even if it took falling into Tartarus to save Annabeth to prove the fact to the ever-so wise, Athena. He even held up the weight of the sky for her, something she was almost positive he would die for. In fact he held it up longer that Athena's daughter, who had the spirit of a hunter, an amazing feat.

Condescending? That was almost crossed off before she could think about it. If this male was able to put up with that blundering son of Mars, Frank, before he became comfortable with his parentage, then he was without a doubt, a patient and kind man.

Her musings were interrupted by the wedding march blasting throughout the packed room. Next to her, she could practically sense Apollo's grin, as the Muse's played a song developed by one of his children. She didn't know why, but she felt irrationally angry when she received the thick paper invitation to his and Annabeth's wedding. It actually hurt her to see their names together, but she wasn't the goddess of medicine, so naturally, she asked Apollo why she felt the way she did, but only received a Cheshire grin as an answer.

Speaking of her menace of a twin, he just nudged her shoulder in the direction of the pressed cobblestone aisleway, revealing a grinning daughter of Athena, the soon to be Missus Jackson, walking leisurely towards the lily framed arch, on her father's arm. She wore a simple white gown, trimmed with grey accompanied by a thin sash tied around her waist. Her hair was set in simple curls, while only her pink lips were visible as the veil covered the rest of her face.

Once again she felt the familiar queasiness in the pit of her stomach, and found herself irrationally angry at beautiful bride. Apollo squeezed her hand gently, probably because the goddess tensed up and started shaking slightly, while she watched the demigod float by the rows and rows of guests until the twins could only see train of her dress.

"What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this?" She whispered, in what she hoped was a quiet way, into her brother's ear.

He turned towards her. She could see his eyes were their natural shade of gold, not the ridiculous sky blue he usually kept them it. She could see uneasiness and sympathy, a strange mix of emotions, plastered across his face, and she couldn't help but worry about what the concern meant for her. Unfortunately, the moment the god opened his mouth to tell her about the disease she had undoubtedly contracted, despite the fact she was unable to contract diseases, the priest spoke.

She leaned into her younger brother, trying to draw support from him, because, once more, she felt the gnawing on her stomach, but this time it came with a sharp pain from behind her eyes. Closing her lids, she decided to ignore the ceremony, mainly to block out the blabber of forever and always coming from the priest and the doe eyes from the couple. Her mind wandered to the different encounters she and the groom have had over the years.

Of course, most were in battle or were the two were surrounded by dozens of people, though their most recent encounter was private. The memories, while not many, were theirs and theirs alone. And for some reason that fact made her feel incredibly light. It made a tingle spread all over her body, making her want to jump for joy.

This encounter, which she began to think of as their moment, was just last week, the rehearsal dinner. She was outside fuming after some arrogant, male mortal had asked her out to dinner. Then he came outside a few moments later. They exchanged the few, required pleasantries, when she started up an actual conversation much to his surprise. It went something like this.

"How do you feel now that you are to be wed?"

He blinked at her and then blinked again, "Oh, er, I can't really explain it. It's like I'm floating, everything seems so surreal, it's just… I can't explain it in words; do you know what I mean?"

Slowly, she nodded her head. She felt that way right now, for whatever, "Yes, I suppose I do. Congratulations, even if I'm a bit late in expressing this, I am happy for you and Annabeth."

"Thanks," He said a little uncertainly, as if he could sense the bitterness she felt when she said that, "Thank you, for that. I'll be sure to tell her. We were worried you were against the marriage since your a maiden goddess."

And for another mysterious reason she felt angry when he mentioned her being a maiden forever as long she remained an Olympian. So, while she might not be Eris, that wouldn't stop her from creating some discord at a wedding, "Ah yes, I shall forever remain a virgin. What about your lovely wife to be? Is she still a maiden?"

He frowned, and even that looked angelic, understanding what she was implying, "She should be, I mean we've never… I mean… You know what I mean," By now he was blushing down to his toes.

She raised an eyebrow, eternally grinning at the doubt she created, "I should hope, young pregnancies never end well. I should know, loads of girls come to me for that reason exactly, but I only accept maidens into my hunt."

He looked at her dumbfounded and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off by turning in a whirl and heading to the door, "Wonderful speaking to you again, I'll try not to turn you into a jackalope," She called back over her shoulder.

Then her ears jerked her back into reality. In a deathly silent room, with all eyes on the happy couple, except for her brother's. He was staring at her with unfiltered concern, most likely due to the maniac smile that was stretched across her lips, from recounting her, their moment, despite how unpleasant it was for who she shared it with.

The words that the rest of the audience was waiting intently for finally reached her ears, "I do," said with a quavering voice from Annabeth, left her shaking, causing Apollo to hold her tighter.

Her eyes widened, knowing that he had to say the famous line next. And despite how terrible it probably made her, she found herself praying that he wouldn't say it, but of course her immoral and silent efforts were in vain. He called out, his voice full of love for his soon to be wife, "I do."

Stifling a gasp she buried her face in her brother's chest, ignoring the slim arm snaking around her shoulders for now. Curse the fates. Curse love. Curse whatever was causing her to feel so irrational, so unlike the maiden she was. The goddess couldn't even remember the last time her and Apollo had hugged, probably dozens of years ago.

Next to her ear she heard the familiar melodic voice, that she had come to hate, "Shh, it'll be alright."

Twisting out of her twins arms, she turned her body to the voice and found herself facing, a hazel eyed blonde, "What. In. Hades. Name. Are. You. Doing. Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite rolled her, now green, eyes, "I was comforting you, obviously."

She growled under her breath, not wanting to create a scene at a wedding, "And pray tell why you were comforting me?"

The goddess of beauty looked around suspiciously before whispering, "Follow me," Noticing the look of distrust plastered across her face because she added, "Bring Apollo if you want to."

With her curiosity peaked, she and her brother hastily followed a currently red-haired Aphrodite, through heaps of happy wedding guests. After what seemed like an eternity, pushing through sweat covered mortal's in ridiculous attire, the three immortal's reached a door marked WOMENS. Pushing open the door with no hesitation, the love goddess flicked her wrist ensuring that no unwanted guests would intrude upon their meeting.

Leaning against the cabinets the sinks were placed in, she started the conversation, "Now, what were you comforting me about?"

She wrung her perfectly manicured hands, looking at her as if she would attack her for what she had to say, "Artemis, dear, don't take this the wrong way, but I could feel jealousy coming off of you in waves during the ceremony and when they kissed, I felt…"

"What did you feel?" She asked dreading the answer.

Aphrodite sighed, "Heartbreak. Your heartbreak."

She blinked in confusion, "W- What does that mean?"

The goddess of love opened her mouth to speak, but Apollo spoke for her, "It means, Artemis, that you were, that you are in love with Percy Jackson. That feeling you asked me about months ago when they sent the invitation, that was jealousy, and now because he married someone else, you felt heartbreak."

o0o

_Five Years Later _

_Artemis_

o0o

She stared at the home in front of her. It was a grey, one-level, Tudor style home with a big tree in the front yard, providing shade. The lawn was perfect and the steps leading up to the front door were lined by a variety of beautiful multi-colored flowers. Overall it looked like the type of house a nice mortal, family would dream of living in. But the couple she was visiting were not mortals they were demigods. A certain pair of demigods that she has not visited since their wedding, when the realization she had feelings for a specific male sunk in.

The goddess had not taken the news well. She screamed, and argued, and attempted to attack her companions, and then she broke down. Once again, she had fallen for a man, though this one was respectable unlike, she shuddered to even think the name, Orion. And then when she discovered her feelings, he was already married.

So, that leaves her wondering, why exactly she was in front of Annabeth and Percy's house? The answer was simple, he asked for her to come and despite how Apollo and Aphrodite both told her not to go, she had to, for him. It was pathetic.

Apparently, the young couple had been trying for kids, for a while and Annabeth just couldn't get pregnant. Until their latest try nearly a year ago. Worried that the childbirth would be rough, Percy asked for help, seeing as she was the goddess of childbirth.

Licking her dry lips, she walked briskly up to the red door, how cliché, and knocked three times. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. Soon a frantic Sally Blofis pushed the door open and gestured wildly for the goddess to come in. From a room somewhere in the house she could hear a pained scream.

Sally grabbed her arm, not seeming to care that she was a goddess at the moment, "Annabeth went into labor a few hours ago, but she's having a hard time, so it's a miracle that you actually came."

Taking that as a compliment, she let herself get dragged through the house, until the two women stood in the doorway of what looked like the master bedroom. She could see an extremely pale, Percy stroking Annabeth's hair. And by chaos, Annabeth needed her assistance. The demigods skin was a pale sickly green, her face sheened with sweat, and her arms hung limply over the bed.

"Out," She directed to Percy, as she rushed to Annabeth.

"Excuse me? She needs me right now, can't you tell?" Even without looking she knew his green eyes flashed, making her pulse speed up.

"Right now, I need to ensure the child's birth and the save your wife's life. I'm sorry, but I wont be able to work with you in here," She tried to say it calmly but her voice rose as she spoke.

"But she's my-"

That's when she looked up at him, "I know but with you here, I wont be able to work to the full extent," His eyes were pleading which almost made her relent, but she didn't. Instead she looked to his mother, who took the hint and spoke.

"Percy, dear, she's right. Come on, they'll be alright," He nodded, albeit, reluctantly and left the room giving one last fleeting glance to his wife.

Once they were gone she turned towards Annabeth, "Okay, now just breathe steadily…"

o0o

With a quick _snip, _she cut the umbilical cord, in her arms was a newborn baby girl. Smiling slightly at the infant in her arms she wrapped her in a wool blanket before turning back to a beaming Annabeth. Though she was weak and sweaty, when handed her new daughter, Annabeth held her body tightly.

Even if, to a certain extent, she wished that it was her holding her daughter, the goddess still beamed at the mother and child, "What do you want to name her?"

The question just slipped from her mouth but the new mother answered anyway, "Sophia, Sophia Rosalind Jackson."

"It's beautiful. A greek and latin name."

"It is isn't it?" The mother sighed, "It means wisdom and pretty rose, me and Percy thought it was-" She yawned loudly in the middle of her explanation.

"You're tired. Let me get Percy and Sally, I'll be right back."

And she was right back, but not fast enough. After getting the family member's she led them back into a terrifying sight. Sophia lay bouncing on her mother's stomach, while Annabeth convulsed on the bed. With wide-eyes she ran forward, and used every trick she could think of to save the new mother, but nothing worked. Then, after a few minutes of attempting to save her life, the woman's heart stopped.

Turning to duo standing in worry, she said, "I'm sorry."

o0o

_Next Day_

_Percy_

o00

"Mister Percy Jackson?" A deep voice from the other end of the phone line, said.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry to tell you this, but there was a car accident earlier today, involving Sally and Paul Blofis."

His voice was small, covered in grief, "Continue."

"Unfortunately, neither made it out alive," After a few moments of shocked silence the man on the other end asked, "Mister Jackson?"

In a shaking voice he answered, "Y-Yes, I-I'm here. Was… Was anything left in t-the w-wreck?"

"Actually, there was. The only unharmed item in the car was a plush owl, is this of any importance to you?"

There was another pause and then he answered, "No… No I- Thank you for calling."

o0o

_Six Months Later_

_Artemis_

o0o

She looked around the empty clearing that Percy asked to meet her in, through his prayers for the past week. She felt uneasy as if something terrible was going to happen any day now but she had no idea where the foreboding feeling came from. Perhaps Apollo being serious the last few months was still niggling on her, as it was most of the other council members.

Closing her eyes she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, she hoped that this meeting would be as straight forward as possible, she needed nothing else to weigh on her mind. Then, hearing the snap of a branch, she whirled around at inhuman speeds, only to find herself staring at a very beat up hero of Olympus cradling his young daughter.

"Perseus," She acknowledged, lowering the bow that materialized in her hands.

He looked at her with wide, terrified eyes, and scuttled forward through the knee-high grass, and sweet-smelling wild-flowers, "I wasn't sure if you were going to show Lady Artemis. I've been praying for days and you haven't come."

She could feel guilt budding inside her, "I am a busy person, you are lucky I have arrived at all."

"Yes, thank you," He bit his lip looking down at Sophia, "I have a favor to ask of you, milady."

"A favor," She raised a perfect auburn eyebrow.

"Take my daughter, take Sophie and keep her safe," His green eyes bore into hers, begging her to say yes.

"Why? Why are you asking me to do this?"

Percy swallowed sickly, while running a hand through his hair. She could see dried blood caked under his nails, "When Annabeth," Again he swallowed and his eyes misted over with tears, "Died, Athena blamed me for it. She has been ruining my life; she killed my parents, my friends. I lost my money, my job, my house. Now she's been sending monsters out to kill me and as long as she does that, Sophie is in danger of dying as well."

He closed his eyes, "And I cannot let that happen, not to her. The attacks have become more and more frequent, so I prayed to you. You take girls in who have no where else to go, and when the monsters catch up to me, I want Sophie safe. That's why I'm here, I want you to raise her in the hunt, I don't care if you make her hate me or if you make her a hunter, but please take my daughter, so she can live more than six months."

She blinked, "Athena's been hunting you? She's been killing innocent people because she blames you for her daughter's death? How do you know this?"

"Every time something happened, I, or someone else, would find a little stuffed owl, Athena's animal."

"That is inexcusable," She said with a new fierceness to her voice, "Killing innocents, placing a young maiden in danger. I will take your daughter, Perseus, but she will be raised knowing who you are, and how you are not terrible for a male."

With a look of relief plastered across his face, Percy handed her Sophia, "Thank you so much. I-" He stopped speaking when he heard a loud roar sound off in the distance, "I- I have to go, it's almost found me." He looked down at his daughter one last time, drinking in her image, with tufts of brown hair popping up on her head, and his green eyes.

"You could stay at camp with me until you are healthy enough to fight-"

"No. I am tired of running from Athena and all the challenges she sends my way. I must fight whatever is following me, so that one day I may be able to see my dear Sophie again."

With one last fleeting look at her and his child in her arms, the son of Poseidon rushed into the woods he entered the clearing from, straight in the direction of the roar. Blinking back tears, she gripped the child in her arms tighter, before scowling at a tawny owl that was peeking its head through tree branches. Pressing her lips in a thin line, she began walking in the direction camp was set.

o0o

This story idea was adopted from **HoldTightAndPretendItIsAPlan**, so I dedicate this first chapter to them.

I haven't seen any Percy/Artemis stories with this premise before and I hope that this will stay as original as possible. On the note of Sophia, her brown hair comes from Sally, her eyes from Percy, and most of her facial features from Annabeth, just in case you were worried about the _tufts of brown hair_.

Reviews would be appreciated, and I would love to hear if you guys have any ideas you would like to see used in this fanfiction. Thank you for reading!


	2. Oh, How Messy is Mourning

All's Fair in Love and War

0o0

Oh, How Messy is Mourning

o0o

_Artemis_

0o0

Taking a deep breath, she turned and faced the distraught daughter of Zeus, who was still awaiting an answer to why she held her cousin's child in her arms. But how does one gently explain something so terrible, to someone who cares so much? Shifting the young girl in her arms, Artemis sat gracefully down on the edge of her mattress.

"Thalia, I understand that you must have questions to why I have Percy and Annabeth Jackson's child with me, and I assure you they will be answered in due time but now I must ask you a few things."

Electricity sparked in the air raising the hairs on her lieutenants head, "What you need to do is tell me what happened. I mean no disrespect, of course, but you can't just-"

"I can and I will. Do not forget who I am," She hissed her voice lined with dangerous annoyance.

Stiffly, Thalia apologized, "Sorry milady."

She tilted her head down in acknowledgement, "Now, I must know, have you had any close calls with death?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you had any accidents in the past year that almost resulted in your death?" She repeated.

Thalia blinked before nodding her head slowly, "A few."

"What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, her half-sister began, "The first time was probably a few days after Annabeth's-" Her throat constricted for a moment, showing how raw her emotions were. Then she took a gulping breath and continued, "The first accident was a few days after, you know what. I was tracking a pack of hellhound's trying to keep my mind of things, and when I moved to shoot them, my aim was completely off.

"It was so strange. Then, after that, every attempt I made to kill them with my bow missed. Eventually, I had to summon lightning to kill them."

Artemis nodded thoughtfully, "Go on."

"Er- alright. A couple of months after that, I was on my way to visit Jason, when I got really sick. I remember being confused because of how sudden the fever came on, but it made me so weak I couldn't walk. Luckily, Reyna went out searching for lost half-bloods that night, and found me."

Thalia scratched her head, "Those are the most noticeable incidents these last few months. I mean I always have accidents but those are the strangest."

The goddess nodded in absentminded acknowledgment. If this is what Athena had done to an immortal friend of Percy, someone none to be under her protection, than what chance did his human friends have at survival? And which ones did Athena succeed in killing? Pushing those questions away, she tucked them in the back of her mind for later observations. After all it was not worth dwelling on things that she couldn't answer.

"I was afraid of this," She muttered, "But I will uphold my end of our bargain. Please do not jump to conclusions, but this child was given to me."

"Given to you?" Thalia asked, her voice laced with disbelief, "Who, in Hades name, _gave_ her to you?"

She closed her eyes briefly, wondering how to broach the topic, eventually settling on bluntness, "Perseus did."

Her lieutenant open her mouth in a sure gesture to question the goddess, but she continued speaking before Thalia could interject , "He summoned me to that small clearing about five miles from here. Perseus told me that Athena, angered by her daughter's death, was hunting him and everyone he cared about-"

"Wait. So all my accidents were caused by-"

"Athena, in an attempt to hurt Perseus as much as he hurt her? Yes," Artemis intoned dryly, seeing the sparks fly around the demigod in a show of her anger.

"How dare she do something so terrible to someone who loved Annie so much. I should go owl hunting and show her precious demons how they like the underworld, that'll teach her and her pompous-"

"Thalia!" She shouted in an attempt to regain the daughter of Zeus in, because she had no idea how long her half-sister would have rated otherwise, "It's not wise, and very far away from the point of this conversation, to curse a goddess as temperamental as Athena."

The demigod took a deep breath, "You're right, you haven't even explained to me why you have Sophia."

Artemis closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, knowing that this stem of conversation would not end in anybody's favor, "Athena sent her worst monster out after him, her patience was wearing thin from all his escapes from death. He met with me to keep his daughter save; he gave Sophia to me so she could be raised in the hunt, save and far away from attempts on her life."

"You're telling me that Percy, Percy Jackson, gave up. That he handed his daughter to you because some crazy goddess got the upper hand? No, that doesn't sound like him at all, I can't even-"

"Thalia, please listen to me! You should have seem him, he was so worn down, so tired. Everyone he loved was either dead or hunted down because of him, his last hope was his daughter, but even she was endangered because of him. He had enough, so he gave her to me and went to-"

"No. No, no, no. He did not just go and allowed himself to be killed. He could have- he _would_ have kept fighting. He would have kept fighting," By the time she finished speaking her voice was barely above a whisper, and her eyes were once again glassy with unshed tears.

Artemis, once more, tried to placate the daughter of Zeus, "I know this is difficult for you, but-"

"How could you possibly know what this feels like?," Her lieutenant shouted, sparks flying wildly around her, "You're immortal you're never going to feel this way! You're-" She cut herself off, starting at her patron goddess in horror.

"I-I'm so sorry milady. I- I just-" This time she didn't even try to keep her tears held in. She let out one sob, and then another before she gave up her vain attempt at self-restraint. The way she cried in absolute sorrow made Artemis feel like she was seeing her strong huntress for the first time.

Thalia seemed to be crying for the death of a family member, almost as if she was crying for her brother. Then, with unhappy realization, the goddess registered that she was infact mourning a brother. She knew Percy longer than she had known Jason, and he was just as close to her heart as the son of Jupiter was.

Unsure of what else to do, Artemis leaned forward and wrapped her thin arms around the shaking form. Taking in all her knowledge about comfort she, patted her half-sisters back in what she hopped was a soothing gesture. A few moments later she realised in the process of helping her lieutenant, a few tears leaked out of the goddesses eyes at well, and her own mourning of Perseus began.

0o0

_Thalia_

o0o

Thalia let out a high-pitched whistle, and then moved to address the large mass of girls whose sole focus was on her. She hoped her eyes weren't still puffy from her large crying spree earlier in the day, "Alright ladies, listen up! I know some of you are new to the group, so you're confused to what's going on and how this works, but this is the perfect opportunity to figure out how you fit into the hunters," With that out-of-the-way, she continued, "First things first, we're going to go hunting-"

A unanimous cheer spread through the group, all of the girls excited at the prospect of killing something. It sent shivers up Thalia's spine, and while this show of unity was grand she had to crush their hopes early on.

"No not for game or a monster, were going to go looking for someone I fear is in danger. You might have heard of him; his name is Percy Jackson."

She waited a moment for the bomb to go off, and sure enough most of the newer girls shouted out protests as soon as his name left her lips.

"But that's a guy's name? I thought we were anti-guys!"

"No way am I helping a man, they've never helped me."

"This is _not_ what I signed up for."

"QUIET!" She shouted, her voice, already hoarse from her crying binge in the morning, did not need to have more strain put on it because a few self-entitled hunters were extremely anti-male.

"I understand your confusion, and apprehension about looking for a man after the majority of their species wronged you, but this is not an ordinary man he's-"

"I thought this was a group of girls freed from all ties to men." A newer recruit, Clarice, shouted from the back of the crowd, "Are you gonna tell us he's 'special'?"

A growl left her lips, "Yes, as a matter of fact he is special for a male- actually he's special for all demigods as he's saved Olympus twice in two years, any other complaints?"

No one else spoke up.

"Wonderful. Now, from what our lady Artemis has told me, Athena has made it a personal mission to hunt and kill him and everyone he cares for. I have already been targeted, and I bet ten drachmas that my brother's been targeted as well. If any of you value lady Athena over lady Artemis then I suggest you leave the hunt now."

She gave her girls a few seconds to see if any of them would leave. Much to her elation none of them did, even the three children of Athena that were members. "Now that's what I like to see!" She grinned out towards the girls gathered.

"The last area he was spotted was at that clearing a few miles from here, if we're lucky he'll still be in the area but knowing him he probably put as much distance between the camp and himself."

She took a deep breath, and rubbed her irritated red eyes. "I'm sorry for how harsh I may be acting but this case is a bit too close to home for my liking. Percy was, _is_, as close to a brother as I had for a long time and now this-" Her voice cracked, and against her will she felt wet, hot, angry tears fill her eyes.

One of the old hunters, a daughter of Aphrodite named Tiffany, came forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You hear this everyone? We may not like boys but if Thals' can trust 'im then so can we," She shouted to the rest of the crowd.

A large cheer vibrated through the group. And Thalia smiled, with tears leaking out of her eyes and a toned arm around her shoulder. This was why she stayed with hunters, even with how obnoxious and rude they could be at times, they were a family, and that is what mattered most.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, for that burst of emotion. Let's go hunting!" She shouted, still sniffling.

Another enthusiastic roar went through the crowd. It always shocked her how the moods of the hunters changed so quickly with a little motivation. Lifting her arm she pointed in the direction they would walk through to get to the clearing.

Thalia walked with Tiffany's arm still slung around her shoulder, and they made it about ten minutes in comfortable silence when the daughter of Aphrodite could no longer hold in her exuberance.

"You really care for him don't ya'?"

Looking at her from the corner of her eyes, the daughter of Zeus shrugged, trying to play nonchalant, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act so coy. It's obvious that you love him- now don't look at me like that. I understand it's nothing romantic, a purely platonic relationship- but you love him nonetheless."

Without turning her head she shrugged once again, "Yes, I do. Is there a point to this?"

Tiffany smiled her mismatched eyes sparkling, "It's just odd to see you care about someone so much. I remember when I first met you under Zoe's command. You were absolutely love with Luke Castellan and, on a platonic level with, Annabeth-"

"Is this you investigating who I've loved or how much I can love. Because if it you can drop it." She hissed, turning sharply to face the blonde girl.

"No, no, of course not. But for the longest time I couldn't sense any love around you, and now with your worry for Jackson, it's like all this love is spilling out," She turned towards Thalia again, her eyes glistening, "It's beautiful."

"Okay, okay, I don't need you coddling me," She said, bumping her shoulder with her friend.

"Ow," Tiffany yelped, "You forget Thals', I'm just a weak daughter of Aphrodite,"

A laugh escaped her lips and then another and it felt good to actually enjoy herself after feeling so helpless in the morning, "We both know that's not true. I remember how you took down those dracaena last week."

She sighed in remembrance, her perfect lips smiling at the memory, "That was pretty awesome if i do say so myself"

"Mhm, it was," Thalia agreed, smiling.

Tiffany opened her mouth to reply, but a hunter from the front of the group, Kaylin, shouted out first, "T-Thalia I think I found what you're l-looking for."

0o0

_Artemis_

o0o

Artemis let out a breath, upon seeing her hunters return from their search. She felt relieved- at least until she saw Tiffany cradling a sobbing Thalia and three other hunters carrying a covered body. Rushing forward she was faced with somber faces. Before she could even start to ask what was wrong, the scent of sea salt and blood hit her in a nauseating mix, making it all to obvious who was carried in the bundle of blankets.

A gasp escaped her lips and a new pain fluttered in her chest, one she only applied to fear for her brother in the past, but she had more important things to worry about now than her own unfamiliar emotions.

Now she had to attend to her current lieutenant. She grabbed her half-sister from the shaking daughter of Aphrodite, before crooning in her ear, "Come on Thalia, it'll be okay. Just- just let it all out."

She didn't need telling twice, as soon as her face hit Artemis's shoulder her sobs became more and more pronounced the warm tears sunk through her hunting garb. The goddess ran a hand over her back and whispered sympathies in her ear, in an attempt to soothe her half-sister.

It hurt hurt her to see such a strong woman like this; turned into a sniveling mess, just because a male companion died. But at the same time it made sense; if this was the same man that attracted her of all people, then almost certainly he had he had the same effect on his friends.

Turning towards the rest of her girls she called out, "I will take care of your lieutenant, will you please set up the ancient rights for this brave male."

Tiffany nodded, her body still quivering, "Of course, milady. Girls move out!" And with that the gathered mass of forty moved slowly towards the center of the camp in silence.

Carrying Thalia, she laid her down on the bed that was positioned in the center of the tent. The daughter of Zeus at first just lay there crying, but eventually her sobs turned to ragged breaths, and then the enclosed space was filled with oppressive silence.

Artemis ran a hand over her companions hair, "He named you godmother. I don't know if he told you with everything that was happening, but after Annabeth died he named you godmother. I understand your grief, I _really_ do, but please don't fall all the way apart, Sophia needs you, the hunt needs you. And most of all Percy needs you, we'll need you to perform the burial rights soon in order to honor his last moments."

She sniffled, "Y-You're r-right."

"I'll give you the rest of the evening to put yourself together, but be ready by nightfall . After the funeral rites you'll be needed Sophia's care. "

"O-Of -course"

"I'll leave you alone now," Artemis took a deep breath, ducking under the tent's flap.

o0o

The last embers in the fire were still sending smoke to the heavens, and the smell of salt water was still prominent around the camp. It was two hours since Perseus's body was burned but Artemis hadn't moved, preferring to stare at the dying fire. In her arms a gurgling baby wiggled, twirling her auburn hair and trying to suck on her fingers.

Shifting the young girl in her arms the goddess sighed, "You would have loved your father. He was strange for a man, not intent on poising a woman with false ideas of who she should or shouldn't be. I assume that's why Annabeth, your mother, was so enamoured with him.

"He was very in love with your mother, I was at the wedding. You should have seen the way they looked at each other. Even I who, I assure you, am not to keen on matters of the heart, knew that the love they felt was strong. They had five years together before your mother's death- and your birth. It's a shame that you never got to meet her. I, myself, only had a limited amount of time with my mother as well, so I will understand what you will feel once you develop more.

"I also know that even though I am far from a perfect guardian, I'll try to protect you by the best of my ability , and I swear by the Styx I'll do whatever I can in my power to keep you safe and breathing. After all it's the least I could do to repay your parents."

Sophia made a few small noises; nothing that made sense to the goddess.

"I hope that what you're saying is in my favour."

She made a few more noises, causing a small smile appear on Artemis's face.

"I'll take that as a yes," She said chuckling, "The hunts like a family. There's me at the top, and then Thalia. Below her was Phoebe, but we lost her in the war against Gaea, which was a huge loss because she was one of my best hunters. But Athena, the woman who killed your father, is trying to kill some of our family, and I cannot stand for that.

"That is why, tomorrow I'm going to try avenging your father's death. You'd like that, right?" The goddess tickled the baby's chin, feeling elation pour inside of her at the laughter she caused.

Then she sighed again, "I cannot believe I'm telling you all of this, it's not like you can really understand me."

Sophia cradled her slender fingers in her small hands, and attempted to hold them against her fast beating heart, "You are cute though. I can see why some goddesses are so enamoured with children. You are-"

A huge yawn escaped her dry lips, "My apologies. I suppose it's getting rather late; I should put you to bed and get some rest myself."

Letting out one last yawn, Artemis stood, stretching out her legs, before moving away from the fire pit. Sophia was still curled in her arms, her mind on whatever babies thought of, but the goddess' attention was on something far more important- the next council meeting.

0o0

I'm back! Please don't skewer me. I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, and I offer no excuses to my absence; instead I hope to make up for it in somewhat regular updates.

Anyway, this book will not be completely compliant with Blood of Olympus, as my story plan for it was drawn up before the book release. While some things will add up, other's will not, and with that spoilers will be evident in some parts of my writing.

Reviews would be appreciated, but I'm just glad you guys stopped by to read this. Thank you!


End file.
